


Apának lenni

by Heteira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Character Study, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heteira/pseuds/Heteira
Summary: Apának lenni ijesztő és nehéz és izgalmas és szép és megható…





	Apának lenni

**Author's Note:**

> 100 szavas életképek a Stilinski-családról  
> Főszerepben: Noah Stilinski

Annyira apró, elfér az alkarodon. Ijesztően apró, nem tudod elképzelni, milyen lesz, ha már jár, beszél, milyen fiú, férfi, ember lesz belőle. Csak egy ráncos kis arc, vaksi szempár az egész. Hatalmas fej, csöppnyi csomag. A részed, a véred, az életed lesz most már. Egyelőre nehéz elképzelni, de így van. Tudod, érzed.  
Mieczyslaw.  
– És hogy fogjuk becézni?  
Claudia nevet.  
– Kismackóm. Vagy kisrókám.  
Nem vagy biztos benne, hogy tizenhárom évesen annyira boldog lesz, ha lemackózzátok, de nem félted. Addigra biztos talál majd magának egy menő becenevet.  
Aztán hazamentek, és egybefolynak nappalok és éjszakák. Fáradt vagy és dühös. De szereted. Igazán szereted.  
  
  
Zúg a fejed a hadarásától, és ha egyszer, csak egyszer lenne negyed óra, amíg egyhelyben marad! De nincsen. Claudia a homlokát ráncolja, amikor kijön este a szobájából.  
– Talán ki kellene vizsgáltatni…  
Kivizsgáltatni.  
– Csak fiú. A fiúk élénkek – mosolyogsz, de tudod, hogy erőltetett. Claudia is tudja, két kezébe fogja a kezed.  
Félsz a vizsgálattól, félsz tőle, hogy valami baja van. Nem lehet baja. A te kisfiad, Claudia kisrókája, Mieczyslaw, igazi rosszcsont, mindig jár valamin az esze, mindig jár a szája.  
Mindig.  
Talán tényleg kellene az a vizsgálat. Talán nincs _baj_ , de segíthetnek.  
Kell azon segíteni, ami nem baj?  
Keresed a válaszokat.  
  
  
Stiles.  
– Egyszerű, értelmes, megjegyezhető. Stiles akarok lenni.  
Stiles.  
Ahogy kimondod, érzed, hogy ez az. Tényleg az igazi, az ő neve. Stiles. Magának választotta, nem tizenhárom évesen, de nem ám, hanem mielőtt elindult volna az iskolába.  
Claudia nevet.  
– Nekem azért örökké a kisrókám maradsz, rendben?  
Stiles nem tud hosszan megmaradni az anyja ölelésében. Tesz egy kört, ugrabugrál, megint Claudia elé ér, megint ölel egy kis ideig. Nézed őket, mosolyog a lelked.  
Aztán beültök a kocsiba. Ketten kíséritek el az iskolába, ketten nézitek végig, ahogy besétál a tanterembe.  
– Remélem, sok barátja lesz…  
Megszorítod Claudia kezét.  
– Nem sok kell, hanem igazi.  
Claudia rábólint.  
  
  
– Eperszőke. Lydia haja eperszőke! – Stiles kiabál, megint belelovalja magát valamibe.  
– Ilyen szín nincs is… – Scott felvonja a szemöldökét.  
Scott és Stiles elválaszthatatlan, ami nem jelenti azt, hogy ne veszekednének.  
Mint a testvérek… Claudia mondta így mindig. Mostanában nem mondja, csak fáradtan mosolyog, és valahogy nem bánja, ha Scott anyja viszi haza a fiúkat.  
– Gyerekek, csendesebben… Anya alszik.  
Scott motyogva kér bocsánatot, Stiles arca csupa grimasz, érzelmek sora rohan át rajta.  
– Miért alszik? Beteg?  
Nem tudod, mit mondj neki. Nem tudod, beteg-e. Nem tudod, kellene-e aggódni Claudiáért, aki örökké álmos és éjjel mégsem jön álom a szemére.  
– Csak fáradt – mosolyogsz. Hamisan.  
  
  
Kicsi és törékeny. Nem törékeny. Összetört. Csak állsz a szobában, állsz az ágy mellett, és bámulod a testet, ami valaha egy ember volt, egy mindennél drágább ember.  
Claudia.  
Nem lehet vége.  
De így nem is mehetett tovább.  
A képzelgések, a paranoia, a fájdalmas szavak, önmaga és mások bántása.  
Claudia.  
Ahogy azt kérdezi, „Mi az a Stiles?”. „Mieczyslaw”, motyogod, de nem érti. Már nem találja magában a fiatokat.  
– Apa…? Haragszol?  
Lenyeled a könnyeket. Erősnek kell lenned.  
– Miért haragudnék?  
– Mert… én itt voltam… és anyu… közben… pont aközben.  
Magadhoz öleled. Mieczyslaw. Kisróka. Stiles. Már csak ő maradt.  
– Nem haragszom. Sosem haragszom rád.  
  
  
– Stiles! Azt mondtam, itthon maradsz! Van egyáltalán fogalmad arról, mit jelent a szobafogság?  
– De muszáj volt kimennem, apa, egyszerűen muszáj volt! – Stiles keze végigfut rövidre nyírt haján, széles gesztusokkal magyaráz valamilyen természeti vagy inkább csillagászati jelenségről. – És ilyen ritkán van, több mint százévente, apa. Szobafogságban bármikor lehetek, de ilyet csak egyszer láthatok egy életben!  
– Jó, akkor szobafogságban leszel a tanév végéig.  
Keresztbefonod a karod. Stiles rád mered. Azt hiszed, könyörögni kezd, de helyette elröhögi magát.  
– Apa, arra esélyed sincs…  
És tudod, hogy igaza van. Mindig lesz valami, amit _muszáj_ megnéznie, megtennie, kipróbálnia.  
Sóhajtasz. Kisróka. Nyughatatlan. Claudiára gondolsz. Ő mit tenne?  
  
  
Bárcsak jönne valaki, és megmondaná, hogy jól csinálod. Claudiával legalább egymásnak mondhattátok. Túlélte az első éjszakát, az első évet, az első és aztán sok-sok balesetet és sérülést. Még él. Jól csináljuk. Okos. Jól csináljuk.  
De most ki fogja megszorítani a kezed és azt mondani, minden rendben van?  
Bekopogsz, vársz, nincs válasz, mégis benyitsz.  
– Jól vagy, Stiles?  
Az ágyán ül, hallgat.  
– Valami kislány?  
Rád néz, grimaszol.  
– Valaki bántott?  
Csak a csend felel.  
Nem szoktad meg a csendet. Stiles nem csendes. Megrémít, hogy hallgat.  
– Stiles?  
– Apa, békén hagynál?! Már nem is sajnálhatom egyedül magam, mint egy normális kamasz?  
Fellélegzel. És békén hagyod.  
  
  
Amikor megtalálod a magazint, csak arra tudsz gondolni, kinézhetnek-e férfiak így a valóságban. Lehet-e valakinek ekkora mérete.  
Aztán nem érted, miért az a  kérdés, hogy mennyire valós egy meleg pornókép, ahelyett, hogy mennyire valós Stiles érdeklődése.  
Miért nem beszélt neked róla? Talán, mert még csak próbálkozik? Vagy nem bízik benned?  
Stiles jókedvű, amikor hazaér.  
Legszívesebben szóba hoznád a magazinokat, legszívesebben rákérdeznél.  
– Bármiről beszélhetsz velem, ugye tudod? – kérdezed vacsora után.  
Stiles elkomolyodik.  
– Okés.  
Megfeszülve figyelsz.  
– Ugye tudod, hogy tényleg gáz a koleszterinszinted, és a mai vacsi se javított sokat?  
Felnevetsz.  
– Úgy értem, fontos dolgokról.  
– Nekem ez a fontos.  
Megdobban a szíved.  
  
  
Olyan magasnak látszik a talárban. Talán minden gyerek magasabb a talárban, nem tudod. Csak azt érzed, hogy olyan felnőtt, ahogy ott áll a többiek között.  
Csak azt tudod, hogy mindjárt elmegy főiskolára, és vége. Jó, persze, nincs vége, de távol lesz tőled. És akkor mivel töltöd majd a napokat? Ki fecseg melletted esténként, kinek hallatszik a gépelése a résnyire nyitva hagyott szobaajtó túloldaláról?  
– Ne hatódj meg… – Stiles a válladra csap, a mozdulat heves és vidám. – Leérettségiztem, ennek örülni kell.  
– Büszke vagyok rád. – Reszelős a hangod, Stiles összevonja a szemöldökét.  
– Apa, szeretlek.  
Megölel. Aztán elugrál. Claudiára gondolsz. Mosolyog, ha most figyel.  
  
  
– Atyaég, apa, ezeket tényleg megeszed? – Stiles kirámolja a hűtődet és folyamatosan megjegyzéseket tesz. Amióta itt van, megjegyzéseket tesz. Szereted a látogatásait, a megjegyzéseit, még az egészséges ételeket is, amikkel telepakolja a hűtődet a bacon helyett.  
Csak ülsz a konyhaszéken, és figyeled, ahogy rendezkedik, aztán főz. Hallgatod, hogyan mesél a főiskoláról.  
Fűszeres illattal telik meg a konyha, Stiles közelebb húzza a székét. Az ujjai járnak az asztalon, rázza a lábát. Érzed, valami fontos következik.  
– Találkoztam valakivel.  
Megérinted a kezét.  
– Boldog vagy vele?  
– Apa… egy fiúval járok. – Nem mer rád nézni.  
Hát itt a pillanat. Végigsimítod a vállát.  
– Stiles, boldog vagy vele?  
  
  
Izgulsz. Stiles fiújait eddig csak a Facebookon láttad. Ha őszinték akarunk lenni, néha megnézted Stiles képeit a Facebookon, és találgattál, hogy valamelyik a fiúja-e. Nem valami elegáns megoldás, de mit tegyünk, a szülők előjoga a kíváncsiság. Lehet, hogy más családokban ezt inkább az anya csinálná, de neked egyszerre kell anyának és apának lenni.  
Most viszont másról van szó. Stiles hazahoz valakit hálaadásra. Valaki annyira fontos lett, hogy bemutatja neked.  
És te várod és féled a találkozást.  
Mit tegyél, ha nem szimpatikus? Fontos egyáltalán, hogy neked ki szimpatikus? Voltak olyan fiúk Stiles Facebookján, akik nem tetszettek…  
– Apa… – Stiles megérkezett. – Ő Derek.  
  
  
Stiles telefonál, te pedig sört kínálsz Dereknek. Hallgatagon biccent. Derek sosem beszél sokat, de Stileshoz talán ilyen ember illik, aki körbeveszi a csendjével és van türelme végighallgatni. Kedveled Dereket. Megnyugtat, hogy már négy éve itt van Stiles mellett, hogy támogatja mindenben. Amennyire tudod, Stiles is támogatja Dereket. Amennyire látod, Stiles imádja Dereket. Néha attól tartasz, túlságosan is rajong érte.  
– Noah… – Derek hangja halk, kipillant a nappali felé Stilesra. – Valamiről szeretnék… beszélni.  
Gyűrűsdobozt vesz elő. Nevetséges, de megdobban a szíved.  
– Nem lenne szerencsés. A fiammal jársz – intesz, amikor kinyitja.  
Derek rád bámul egy pillanatra, aztán felnevet. Megkönnyebbültnek látszik.  
Te is megkönnyebbülsz.  
  
  
Megfogadod, hogy nem fogsz sírni. De mintha mindketten a fiaid lennének kicsit. Derek, akit a húga kísér az oltárhoz, akinek az arca ragyog, ha a fiadra néz. És Stiles. Stiles, aki izgatottan zizeg már napok óta, és most ott áll melletted, fintorog, amikor megigazítod a nyakkendőjét.  
– Meg tudok kötni egy nyakkendőt, apa…  
– Kételkedem benne.  
– Oké, Scott kötötte. De vannak barátaim, akik meg tudnak kötni egy nyakkendőt.  
Rád vigyorog. Odahúzod magadhoz, és egy pillanatra olyan szorosan öleled, ahogy Claudia tenné, ha itt lehetne most. Bárcsak itt lehetne! Évek óta nem hiányzott annyira, mint ma…  
– Hiányzik anya – suttogja Stiles. Rámosolyogsz. Könnyes szemmel.  
  
  
Annyira apró, elfér az alkarodon. Hatalmas a szeme, szívja magába a világot.  
– Gyönyörű, ugye? A legszebb dolog a világon! – Stiles megáll melletted, küzd, hogy lassabban mozduljon. De úgysem képes visszafogni magát. Ennek a kicsi lánynak már csak ilyen az apja. Az egyik apja.  
– Néha alig hiszem el, hogy sikerült… néha meg… néha arra gondolok, ezek teljesen eszementek, hogy ideadták nekünk. Nekem. Mert Derek, ő csúcsszuper.  
– Te is az vagy.  
Nem csak úgy mondod, tényleg hiszel Stilesban.  
Néha fáradt lesz, néha dühös, talán bizonytalan. De Derek majd megnyugtatja. És jól csinálja. És boldog lesz közben. Mert ez ilyen. Ilyen apának lenni.


End file.
